Tal vez
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Expansión de "Perdido"[...]La primera vez que ellas vieron hacia la tierra ninguna tenía esto en mente[..] AU. No necesitas haber leído otro fanfic. PearlxGreg, GregxPearl, leve RosexGreg en el pasado.


**Para Denoyt, Vilma y los que se molestan en dejar reviews o enviar PMs.**

 **Saludos a todos los escritores de gregpearl por ahí. Existen después de todo :)**

 **A los de habla inglesa que tratan de leer esto antes que haga la traducción:** Un abrazo pero favor no usar esto en otras historias o por lo menos antes que lo traduzca.

 **En general,** **si quieren hacer fanfics de este fanfic preguntar antes.**

 **A la comunidad en español:** Seguramente esa nota de arriba les parece extraña pero es que no tienen ni idea de las cosas que me han pasado con esta serie de fanfics en inglés.

 **Título:** Tal vez.

 **Universo:** AU ·2

 **Fanfics en este AU:** Perdido, Imitación

 **Summary:** Aporta más detalles sobre asuntos introducidos en "Perdido"

 _"Esto significa diálogo en el pasado"_

Pearl (pronunciado perl) = Perla. Tengo el hábito de llamarles por sus nombres en inglés porque son más cortos :P

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Pearl despertó en medio de la noche, moviendo sus ojos levemente mientras conseguía conciencia de sus alrededores. Estaba en su dormitorio, si, un dormitorio humano esta vez, en esa gran cama con sábanas blancas; a su lado Greg dormía profundamente en las pijamas ella insistía debía usar en vez de dormir vestido.

Ella no siempre venía aquí durante las noches, pero a Greg le gustaba que ella durmiera así que empezó a hacerlo más y más a menudo, dormir era agradable también. Pearl sonrió relajándose de nuevo en su almohada, se acercó a él disfrutando por alguna razón el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, para ahora ella había imitado mucho del funcionamiento de un cuerpo humano, ella tenía sangre y temperatura, pero él siempre era más caliente; ahora que pensaba en eso seguramente era porque él era un hombre humano y su biología incluye una temperatura un poco más alta que es más complicada de lo que parece.

Pearl algunas veces se despertaba durante la noche, su ciclo de sueño era aún desordenado, unas cuantas horas o hasta tan tarde que Greg era quién la despertaba o lo hacía Steven. La casa estaba tan cerca del templo que eran más que vecinos. Greg podía sostener conversaciones con Steven a gritos en vez de buscar el teléfono o solo caminar hasta el templo, ella juntó apenas las cejas, bueno, tal vez ella lo había hecho un par de veces desde el cuarto de Steven.

Homeworld aún era una amenaza, las gemas corruptas aun las seguían, aun habían miles de ellos desperdigados por la tierra y a Greg todavía le asustaban pero en general tenía una vida tranquila y ella era feliz. Pearl imaginaba que esta era la vida que Rose quería.

La primera vez que ellas vieron hacia la tierra ninguna tenía esto en mente. Rose quería proteger este mundo, Pearl sintió pena por el lugar; había tanto aquí que no existía en homeworld, tanto que no existía en ninguna otra parte. Desde lejos un colorido tesoro de cambiantes ondas blancas que ella simplemente no quería perturbar; pero Pearl nunca hubiera hecho algo como empezar una rebelión, ella habría aplastado este planeta. Homeworld necesitaba recursos y por su hogar lo hubiera hecho.

Rose no era así, Rose creía que la tierra era más valiosa que Homeworld. Ella si iniciaría una rebelión. Los ojos de Pearl se entrecerraron quietamente a eso, _"Más valiosa que Homeworld"_ , por mucho tiempo Pearl no había pensado así, por siglos y milenios no había creído que Rose fuese de esa manera.

Para Rose habían otras razones para la rebelión; el sistema de Homeworld, era muy restrictivo, demasiado severo y ordenado para la personalidad de Rose; ella quería darles más libertad, realmente lo deseaba, pero bajo todo eso estaba su amor por la tierra. Rose haría todo lo posible para que todos estuvieran bien, esa era su forma de ser y aun sin otra opción Rose protegería la tierra por encima de Homeworld.

Pearl extrañaba Homeworld. Era como si su naturaleza la atara a su planeta hogar en una forma que no ataba a Rose. Pearl vio a Greg moverse y su expresión se enterneció , ella había conseguido algo nuevo en la tierra que nunca habría tenido en Homeworld.

Un día dieciséis años antes ella podría haber muerto y Rose podría haber tenido esta vida.

 _"No entiendo"_ Pearl recordaba haber dicho a Rose con incredulidad y pasmo, apenas diciendo las palabras _"¿Cómo hacer algo así? ¿Por qué?"_

La voz de Rose respondió en su mente _"¿Por qué tiene él que desvanecerse?"_ Pearl quiso recostar su cabeza en el brazo de Greg

 _"Solo así, sin razón. Ellos crecen y cambian para morir después, se van sin dejar nada atrás, se marchitan. Desearía conservar algo suyo, pero aun esta creatura es un humano que morirá demasiado rápido; no quiero que muera y no quiero que su padre lo haga tampoco. Los amo tanto."_

El peso extra hizo que Greg medio se despertara y le halara poniendo un brazo sobre ella y la cabeza de Pearl sobre su pecho, un pecho plano donde podía descansar cómodamente y oír su respiración. Para ahora los pensamientos de la gema habían tomado ese otro rumbo que tanto evitaba. Muy ligeramente ella frotó su mejilla contra él. Eso y su falta de protesta por el movimiento repentino le dijeron a Greg que algo pasaba.

"¿Te despertó una pesadilla?"

"No" dijo pronunciando entre una sonrisa entristecida. "Me gusta estar aquí"

Greg pasó de asombro a sentirse conmovido, ella era tan- "Debe ser la textura de la tela." Pearl dijo en un fingido tono de análisis; su vieja pasiva, desinteresada habla mientras examinaba su camisa entre dos dedos

Greg se rió, hace mucho ella solía poner este tipo de excusas cuando sea que decía algo bueno sobre él. La risa que ella esperaba rompió su expresión en algo similar al borde de las lágrimas, suprimió el impulso antes que él se diera cuenta. Greg puso un beso sobre su cabello

 _"No quiero separarme de él"_ había pronunciado Rose

Ella le había dicho a Rose que Greg tenía que morir, él era su amigo también, pero los humanos nacían para eso y ella lo había sabido desde el comienzo. Fue la verdad, ellos eran temporales.

Para Pearl nunca hubo en realidad un sentimiento asociado a los seres humanos, iban y venían para nunca volverlos a ver; solo gente que iba de paso, a ella no le importaban demasiado. Ocasionalmente había tratado de examinar sus comportamientos pero nunca se relacionó con ninguno. Entonces llegó Greg y de alguna forma ella había acabado en esta situación.

La gema sonrió apenas, hace tiempo había notado que el corazón de su padre latía casi al mismo ritmo que el de Steven, sus tiempos eran casi los mismos; los niños no tienen un verdadero ritmo cardiaco hasta que nacen y copiaban el de sus padres.

Por supuesto, ella aprendió todo eso por causa de Steven; después de todo él no llegó a existir porque Rose dejo de hacerlo, él ya había estado viviendo por meses dentro de su madre.

* * *

 _"Tu pensabas que el bebé sería como uno de nosotros aunque no fuese una gema"_ eso era lo que Pearl sentía, uno de ellos aun si su vida era tan corta. La noción le hizo detenerse y fruncir en una afligida concentración. _"no puedo dejarlo morir, no puedo verlo morir."_ Rose repitió.

 _"Steven será algo tan maravilloso, algo nuevo. Un poco de él y un poco de mí que se quedará después de que los dos hayamos desaparecido. Un humano que no morirá; será mejor que eso, será una gema también."_

Pearl captó esas palabras en el fondo, Rose había seguido hablando pero ella estaba en medio de su propio conflicto. Lo que Rose estaba por hacer no era una locura y nadie podría disuadirle, era comprensible querer salvar a su hijo. Sus ojos se ensancharon _"Yo lo haré"_ Pearl recordó haber escuchado a su propia voz decir.

Ella le dijo a Rose que si ella estaba en lo correcto y todo lo que necesitaba era una gema para la creatura que estaba a punto de nacer, entonces podía tomar la suya. No debería ser demasiado difícil de hacer, un movimiento y Rose tendería su gema en una mano, ella podría absorber la gema dentro de su cuerpo y dársela al bebé. Pearl sabía que Rose podía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Fue Rose quien desapareció entre fragmentos luminosos, como un fuego apagándose en el aire nocturno, y fue Pearl quien recogió al bebé en brazos por primera vez para llevarlo a su padre.

Esa diminuta cosa había llorado por un rato antes que ella se aproximara. Al levantarlo rodeándolo en una manta cierta perplejidad se apodero de ella, era muy blando; casi podía sentir los huesos bajo la carne con solo presionar. Lo observó minuciosamente, no había sabido qué apariencia iba a tener. _"¿Steven? ¿Eres Steven?"_ dijo en voz alta.

Él había dejado de llorar de pronto al sonido de su voz, así que realmente escuchaban durante su gestación. Raramente la creatura fijo sus ojos en los suyos. Pupilas oscuras encontraron a otras brillantes por un largo minuto _"E-Es un placer"_

Años después, cuando le contó a Greg sobre su saludo él contuvo una risa, lo llamo 'periodo de reconocimiento', porque no había mejor manera de recibir a un bebé en el mundo que con un apretón de manos y un 'en hora buena'. Consiguió que Pearl se sonrojara pero se ganó una mirada asesina también.

* * *

Steven tenía únicamente unos cuantos meses, Pearl había estado llevándolo con su cabecita sobre un hombro por los cólicos que lo molestaban frecuentemente pero ahora que se habían calmado Garnet le aviso que Greg estaba aquí para recogerlo extendiéndole los brazos para cambiar al bebé. Inesperadamente Pearl se percató de que no quería soltarlo.

Steven era diferente a Rose y así lo era su deseo de protegerlo. Le impulsaba algo en su absoluta indefección, tal vez la forma en que exigía su afecto alzando sus manitos hacia ella o intentaba comunicarse con soniditos aunque no podía hablar o tal vez porque temblaba y se pegaba a ella cuando sea que tenía miedo. Steven no era el poderoso cuarzo rosa, no podía ser como su compañera de armas, él no era impresionante o valiente como lo había sido su madre. Él era inocente y el más puro amor de todos.

Garnet seguía con los brazos extendidos "Vamos Pearl, seguro su padre quiere cargarlo también."

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana al otro extremo del cuarto, las cortinas se movían ligeras con el viento.

Greg no era mucho más grande que ella, tenía su misma estatura y un cuerpo que podía romperse con facilidad, además no era fuerte siquiera como otros humanos. Era ridículo, pero cuando él la sostenía de esta manera, como abrigándole con sus brazos, Pearl se sentía segura.

Antes que sus sentimientos por Greg fuesen lo que eran, hubieron veces donde ella se preguntó si habría hecho lo que Rose en su lugar. Ahora sabía que nunca lo habría hecho. A Greg no le gustaba ni siquiera bromear con la idea, desde un principio él había estado bien con esperar lo que era inevitable, en su especie este desenlace se ha repetido suficiente para que ellos lo acepten porque no hay más opción. Sin embargo lo que Greg no estaba listo para soportar era la muerte de la gente que le importaba, el dolor que Rose no quiso llevar. Pearl no quería lastimarlo, no haría algo como eso sabiendo que él no estaba de acuerdo.

Sus circunstancias actuales tampoco eran las mismas exactamente. Steven estaba allá y de pronto su vida parecía no pertenecerle solo a ella para disponer.

"Estas muy callada" le dijo Greg "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te molesta, ¿cierto?"

"Si" respondió ella una medida de contento

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No, después." Ella se concentró en sus alrededores, en este momento; el futuro era incierto pero justo ahora, ella podía disfrutar el presente. Cerró los ojos "Ahora solo quiero quedarme aquí" ella dijo escuchando el sonido de sus latidos, poniendo atención al viento afuera y al calor de su abrazo en el oscuro cuarto. Ella sonrió, tal vez…tal vez había una manera de prevenir su muerte, no todo estaba perdido todavía, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos.

Cuando Greg quiso hablarle de nuevo ella ya se había quedado dormida "Buenas noches, Pearl"

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Como habran notado hice un paralelismo en el que las lineas de Rose del pasado describen los sentimientos de Pearl en el presente. Además usé para Pearl adrede algunas expresiones de Greg en "Imitación"**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Edit: pequeños cambios que hice cuando traducí al inglés.**


End file.
